What Lies Beneath A Cold Heart
by xChocolateStrawberri
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! check it out! Amu is tired of being used by the school prince. She finally gets the courage to confront him, though it doesn't go as planned! As her blood is being sucked, a strange man in a black cloak saves her. Who is this strange man?


**Yes, I am back. Psyched and ready to finally start writing again. I apologize for my long absence, but I am back, and this story will continue, just rewritten and tons better, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rewritten first chapter. Yes, it is short, I know! But this is to get the story rolling, and such. Regular chapters will be much longer. Let me know how you liked the improved version. **

**Also, I did change my username! A new username for a new start. :)  
**

**((I do not own shugo chara, or any of it's characters. I just own this plotline. PLEASE do not steal it, I worked hard on it))**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, I can do this," I chanted silently to myself as I paced back in forth in front of his door. "Just tell him you don't want to do it anymore."

I stopped my pacing and made sure my bubble gum pink hair wasn't messy and my uniform was neat and clean.

"Right," I muttered to myself, "I can do this."

I took a deep, calming breath and brought my hand up and quickly rapped on the door before I could lose my nerve.

A cold, crisp voice came from the other side. "Come in."

I took one last breath before bringing my slightly shaking hand to the door knob and turned it, letting myself into the room. I stepped in and shut the door, instantly noting the drastic mood change. I went from the warm, cheery feel of the hall to the cold and sinister feel of his room. I held back a shiver as I turned and stood with my eyes glued to the floor.

"Look at me." The cold voice said after a few moments of silence.

Pushing down the fear slithering into my bones I looked up at him for the first time in a week. He was lounging across a plush couch, his chest bare and low riding jeans hanging off his hips. My eyes traveled to his and the dull red color I saw there told me he was angry. Very angry. At that moment, all my plans flew out the window and the fear I had been pushing back flooded deep into me. He was going to kill me. I had never been so sure.

"Come over here." He ordered. When I didn't obey, he repeated himself, a bit of a hiss entering his voice.

I forced my legs to move towards the sofa he was occupying. His lean body was lounging on the left side, so I sat on the other side, as far from him as possible. My weak efforts were pointless, because immediately after I sat he was sitting up and sliding into the spot right next to me. I flinched away from his cold body. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you acting like this, Amu? I _love_ you, remember?"

As he said the last part he bent his head down to my throat, his lips touching the sensitive flesh lightly. I felt his tongue trail along my collar bone and his breath quicken. Unable to stand it, I pulled back and made a noise of disgust in the back of my throat. After a few moments I froze, realizing my fatal mistake. Slowly, I looked into his eyes. They were no longer a dull red but a brilliant, flashing red. He was no longer angry. He was now absolutely _livid_.

For the first time in a long time, I felt truly disgusted with myself. I had let this monster feed on me like some... blood whore, all because I had a crush on him when I entered this school. And now, because of my foolish mistake, I was going to die. I was going to die by his fangs, just like Ruka had. I should have known I had sealed my fate that first night. Ruka never got away, so how did I ever think I would?

No. I couldn't think like that. I _will_ get away.

With my mind made up, I jumped off the couch quickly and before I could even get a few feet away, an iron grip had latched onto my thin wrist.

"Where are you going, Amu? I am not _finished_ with you!" At the word 'finish' he yanked me back harshly and I slammed into the sofa, his cold hands pinning me down. He snaked his legs around me and sat up, straddling me. His eyes were gleaming with hunger and I watched in horror as two white, delicate looking fangs grew out of his gums. His blond hair fell into his face as he bent down towards my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a whimper of fear as his tongue slid along my neck and collar bone once again.

After a few moments, without warning, his fangs tore into my neck and I let out a strangled scream that was muffled by a large, white hand. He was sucking the life out of me quickly, and I was losing consciousness, fast.

Through a blurry haze that was my mind there was a flash of light and a loud shattering noise. Cold air rushed over my body. I let out a silent scream as his fangs ripped out of my flesh and his hand was removed from my mouth. I was too weak to do anything but sit and listen and hold on to my consciousness.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard him snarl, angry.

"That is of no concern to you." I deep voice replied smoothly.

There was another flash, then a yelp of pain and the sound of an unconscious body hitting the ground.

I struggled to sit up at the noise and froze when the sound of footsteps reached my ears. My heart constricted in fear. _Please_ let it not be him! I lay where I was, helpless. A tall, cloaked figure came into view and despite how scary he looked, relief flooded me. At least I wouldn't be dieing by the Prince's hands tonight.

"Are you Hinamori Amu?" The voice asked.

I just nodded in answer, too exhausted to speak. My eyes widened in shock as the cloaked man took a step towards me and bent down to pick me up, bridal style. Once I was placed securely in his arms he swept back to the window and jumped on the sill. Without another word, he jumped. I couldn't even get a scream in before everything went black.

* * *

**See any mistakes? Point them out, and I will go back and fix them. I hope you enjoyed. Second chapter will be up tomorrow. **


End file.
